the_geniusrules_of_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Food chain game
food chain game is first main match game in the genius rule breaker Rules 1. There are 13 animals in the food chain. 2. Each animal's victory condition is different. 3. Each player is randomly assigned one of the thirteen animals; no two players have the same animal. 4.Each player is allowed to choose one other player and find out their animal identity, but this uses one turn. 5. The game consists of four rounds. 6. At the start of each round, each player can choose to move to one of the four habitats: Forest, Desert, Ocean, City. 7. Each animal also has a main habitat. If a player spends a round in a habitat other than their main habitat, they must return to their main habitat during the next round. 8. After all players have chosen their habitat for a round, any player may attack one other player who is currently in the same habitat. If the attacker is of a higher level than the defender, the defender is eaten and removed from the game. Otherwise, nothing happens. Attacks are only known by players who are in the same habitat as the attack. 9. Every player who meets their victory condition is a winner of the game. Victory Conditions:The Player will get any one of the treats. AnimalsCategory:Main match Lion Habitat: Field (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: If the lion goes one round without eating, it starves and dies. Crocodile Habitat: River (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: If the crocodile goes two rounds without eating, it starves and dies. Eagle Habitat: Sky Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: If the eagle goes two rounds without eating, it starves and dies. Hyena Habitat: Field (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Lion dies Lose condition: Lion survives Special characteristic: If the hyena goes three rounds without eating, it starves and dies. Chameleon Habitat: Forest (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: The chameleon can pick one other animal to be disguised at when other players peek at its identity. Otter Habitat: River (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: Animal of prey. If all surviving animals of prey are in the same habitat, they cannot be killed. Deer Habitat: Field (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: Animal of prey. If all surviving animals of prey are in the same habitat, they cannot be killed. Goose Habitat: Sky Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: Animal of prey. If all surviving animals of prey are in the same habitat, they cannot be killed. Rabbit Habitat: Forest (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Survive Lose condition: Die Special characteristic: Animal of prey. If all surviving animals of prey are in the same habitat, they cannot be killed. Snake Habitat: Forest (Sky prohibited) Win condition: At least 9 players are dead after four rounds Lose condition: Fewer than 9 players are dead after four rounds Special characteristic: Can't die. Any animals that attack the snake die instead. Crocodile Bird Habitat: River Win condition: Crocodile survives Lose condition: Crocodile dies Special characteristic: Can peek at two different players. Mouse Habitat: Forest (Sky prohibited) Win condition: Lion survives Lose condition: Lion dies Special characteristic: Can peek at two different players. Crow Habitat: Sky Win condition: Pick an animal that is not the crow before the game starts. Win if that animal wins. Lose condition: Lose if the chosen player loses. Special characteristic: Can peek at two different players after choosing the winning animal.